


Through His Eyes

by WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing/pseuds/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing
Summary: Arthur's thoughts after Merlin enchanted him to have the mind of a kind hearted simpleton. One-shot.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin)
Kudos: 7





	Through His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil sadness on Arthur's part.

**IDOM D:  
**

Elyan, Percival, and Merlin were running away into the woods...

but Arthur couldn't find it in himself to turn away from the magnificent castle in the distance. 

It was burning, he noted. And he didn't understand why he felt this should affect him. 

Oh, but it did. So much. Arthur felt a sort of attachment to this place...like it was home, like it was where he belonged. 

And then, Merlin was there. 

With one last glance, Arthur turned away...

from his home. 


End file.
